


My Forever

by theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Choni Angst, Choni in love, Choni love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Scared feelings, lots of feelings, season 4 Choni, soft choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Loss. It was something Cheryl was used to in her life. Nobody stuck around for very long, no matter what she did. My take on a glimpse into the lives of Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz in Season 4, episode 1.





	My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I have missed writing so much. It feels almost strange to be posting here again. I know it's only been a few weeks but it feels like months. This is my first solo piece in a while. It feels different to be posting something without my wonderful writing parter at my side but hopefully we will be able to write together again soon. 
> 
> There is a huge Choni shaped hole in my life right now and writing helped to fill it..a little bit.

Loss. It was something Cheryl was used to in her life. Nobody stuck around for very long, no matter what she did.

Things were so good with Toni. She was happy for the first time in so long. Reject happy for the first time ever. Part of her couldn't help but worry that it wouldn't last. She was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Toni to suddenly come to her senses and wonder she had ever wanted to be with Cheryl in the first place.

It was just a little niggle at first, like a voice in her ear telling her that she wasn't good enough, that something she had said or done had upset Toni and that's why she hadn't replied to her text quickly or got home from work when she said she would.

...

  
Toni had noticed Cheryl seemed a little different with her. She was a little more clingy, a little more anxious, a lot more insecure. Things had been building for a while when Toni decided to address it with Cheryl.

"Baby?" Toni whispered softly into the darkness of their bedroom, the arm around Cheryl's waist tugging her a little closer to Toni's front.

"Hmm?"

"You're tense.." Toni stated softly, leaning down to place a tender kiss against her bare shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing" Cheryl assured her, not wanting to get into such a deep and depressing conversation so late at night.

"We both know that's not true.." she ghosted her lips along Cheryl's shoulder and up to her neck. "Talk to me babe.."

Cheryl tensed further, rolling over in Toni's arms until they were face to face. "You know how I get sometimes T.."

"I do.." she stroked her cheek gently. "And I also know, when you get like this, it helps you to talk about it.."

Cheryl shrugged. "Not always.."

"You won't know until you try..." Toni nudged, hoping it would prompt Cheryl into opening up.

When nothing was forthcoming, Toni's brows knit together in concern. "Come on Cher.." she rubbed her arm gently. "This is me! You know you can always talk to me.."

"I know, but it's stupid.." she picked at a loose thread of one of the purple scatter cushions on their bed.

"Hey.." Toni rested her hand on top of Cheryl's stilling it gently. "It's not stupid if it's bothering you and clearly it is.."

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Are you going to be able to forget about it and go to sleep if we don't?"

Cheryl shook her head. "Probably not. But you could sleep.."

"I won't if I'm worried about you.."

"You worry too much" Cheryl hated that Toni wasted time worrying about her. It simply wasn't worth it.

"Cher? I love you. Of course I'm going to worry when something is not right with you.."

Cheryl averted her gaze, her eyes filling quickly with tears.

"Baby please.." Toni thumbed the tears away carefully. "This isn't like you.."

"I'm just..I..I'm.." she started, letting out a shuddering breath.

"You're what?" she pushed quietly.

"Scared.."

"What's scaring you?" Toni was glad Cheryl was finally talking.

"I'm worried that you're going to get sick of me and leave I'll be all alone again.." the tears were flowing too quickly for Toni to wipe them away now, so instead she pulled Cheryl into her arms.

"What's brought all this on?" she kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I..I think that everything that has happened to Archie..with Mr Andrews d..dying.." she led out a sob. "He was always so dependable. Someone you just thought would always be there and now..now, he's gone..."

Toni kissed away her tears and held her close as she talked. Another person Cheryl cared about that she had lost in her life, Toni thought to herself.

"And I just thought..maybe..maybe you'd see what had happened and re-evaluate what we have. It's okay if you want to change your mind. I..I'd understand.."

"Cher, that's never going to happen baby. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you.." she cupped Cheryl's cheek and brought their lips together tenderly. "That's never going to change. If anything, losing Fred Andrews has just made me realize how blessed I am to have you in my life and how important it is to enjoy what we have and make the most of every, single day." 

Cheryl's wide eyes met Toni's, a silent exchange happening between the two of them.

"I feel the same TT..completely."

"Good" she kissed her again. "Because I want to make sure you remember that every single day for the rest of your life. Right?"

"Right" she agreed, pulling Toni closer still.

"I know you've lost a lot of people in your life Cher and adding someone else to that list has not been easy for you, but you've got me okay? And I'm here to stay. We have eachother, we get on so well, we love and care about each other and we're both super hot-if I do say so myself.." Cheryl grinned at that, some of the tension releasing from her body.

"That we are my love, that we are" she grinned, snuggling closer to Toni and finally starting to relax. "I have to admit that I do get a _little_ jealous when I see people admiring your beauty but I can't exactly blame them TT, you're stunning."

"Right back at you" Toni blushed, burying her face in her girlfriend's shoulder with an embarrassed blush. She preferred to dish the compliments out rather than give them.

"And don't even get me started on the sex.." Cheryl pushed Toni's shoulder down lightly, climbing on top of her to place a heated kiss against her lips, all her precious woes forgotten, even if only for a little bit. 

Toni pulled Cheryl closer, deepening the kiss before she pulled away breathlessly, a devilish grin on her face. "Now that is something I'd like to hear much, much more about.."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't written for a while and I feel a little out of touch but I enjoyed writing again. I hope you enjoyed reading this little one shot. My first piece in a while. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment to let me know. Would also know anything else you'd like me to have a go at. ♥️
> 
> Come say hi on twitter. My username is theauthenticme2


End file.
